


Blissful Boy Owned Bitch

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, MILF, agegap, oversized cock, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Just a wonderful day at a theme park for a cute couple! One of them is a busty milf wearing an outfit that can barely contain her curves, and the other is a boy who's half her size!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Day at the Park!

She'd always been uncomfortable with her figure. Especially as she got a bit older. Blessed with what a polite person would call natural curves, a soft femininity that that same person would say had ripened to perfection. Just a bit plump, but in a way that her figure seem perfect to be grabbed and groped. Which lately had been happening quite a bit.

She was the shy type, always conservative. But not anymore! Walking through a local theme park wearing an outfit she'd never imagined. It barely fits for one thing, a tight yellow dress that clung to those curves. Heavy bosoms constantly on the verge of popping free, hips squeezed by a hemline that constantly rides up. She totters on high heels that she's only recently become quite acquainted in wearing. Forcing herself to practice in them, even though she has to make the shortest strides possible to keep her dress from sliding up her smooth thick thighs.

He'd chosen this outfit, partly because he said her red hair and multitudes of freckles really stood out on it... but also because it was nearly three sizes too small! 

People just keep staring, shocked and upset. Her face is nearly as red as her hair, and she 's struggling not to bite her lip in anxiety; she dreads ruining her carefully applied lipstick. No, that comes later. Several people have started to walk your way, but they always veer off. Some attentive men, and several upset women. But one thing keeps making them stop. Him.

He's walking next to her with a innocent smile on his cherubic face. So young, and small for his age even. Save that one part... He has a partially eaten ice cream cone in one hand, melding down his small fingers. In the other... is her own well manicured fingers.  
No one wants to confront the woman dressed like a whore when she's walking hand in hand with a sweet young boy! If only they knew... He smiles up at her, seeming oblivious to the stares. But he knows. Then he grins widely. 

"Mommy, I gotta 'go'." She's not his mother. Does it matter? He loves to call her that, in public and private. And the emphasis on the last word lets her know what he means. 

Theres a restroom nearby, and she knows better than to stand by the entrance and walk. No, she walks in with him past several men, and seen entering by many women. Not meeting their eyes, but its what he wants. Soon she's standing by the stall as the boy goes in, the handicap one with extra room inside. Men in the room struggling not to stare at the woman. Then his voice... "Mommy... I made a mess."

The men in the room beat a hasty retreat to give her space and she opens the stall. To find her little man with his pants around his ankles.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Serena was a very happy house wife. She had a sweet hard working husband, and her little angel was doing great in school! She kept a clean house, a happy house. And had no complaints... Though sometimes she did get a bit bored. 

And her husband worked hard... and then came home and locked himself up in his study, usually to play games, or get more work done, or do whatever he wanted. And she felt so guilty ever bothering him for attention after his long day's work. And she secretly feared that he'd grown utterly bored with her. Was wanting something else... someone. A younger, thinner woman.

She loved spending time with her little girl... but Angelica had less and less time for her as she got older. She was excited to be a teenager soon, and wanted to do all the teenager girl things. Serena worried she'd turn into a rotten teenage girl, the worst child a modern parent could have...

She sighed, not sure what to do with herself when the front door opened up. She instinctually put on her smile and went to the door. "Welcome home Angel! She called, and sure enough there was her girl. A little redhead like her mother. But her daughter was looking out the door, and waving inward. And in stepped another person, another child. A friend? A... boy? 

The mother felt her heart hammer for a second. This was far too fast! Her little girl bringing a boy home?! Oh my god! She pulled in quick rough breaths as she stepped closer, then came to a dead stop as the boy looked around, and his eyes found her.

They stared at each other. The boy blinked, his big blue eyes sparkling. He was beautiful. He had golden blonde hair, white skin with barely a blemish. He was her daughters height? Perhaps... even a bit shorter? And he smiled at her, and she felt herself smile reflexively back, and a hand came up to brush back a loose red curl that had escaped her bun.

His smile got even wider and she felt her heart speed up a beat. What was going on?! "Hey mom! This is Charlie! He's new in my class, his family just moved in down the street."

She snapped out of it, her gaze bouncing between her daughter and the cute boy standing next to her. "O-oh. Oh! Yes, the neighbors down... where the Mason's lived?" Her daughter gave a loose shrug. 

"I guess, I dunno." But the boy stepped up and nodded. 

"Yeah! My parents bought the house from them so we could move out of the city." He stepped up closer and stuck out a hand. "I'm Charlie Stenway!" She put her hand out reflexively, bending over some to meet his hand without stretching out her arm all the way. Such a polite young man...

"Charlie I already told her your name, don't be a weirdo!" Her daughter over reacted, and Charlie flinched from her shouting nearly in his ear. But he bounced back with a laugh, and his hand never left hers. 

"Its good manners Angelica!" He squeezed the woman's hand, his much smaller one not letting go as he looked her in the eye. "My momma said I should always be polite, especially to pretty ladies." 

"Oh my god!" Angelica turned around and covered her face, making retching noises. And Serena? Her face became bright red. Her heart was racing as some sweat broke out on her forehead. She should not be having this reaction for a... cute little... handsome boy. Then she noticed something else. 

She had looked away at his words, unable to meet his gaze. Looking back, Charlie was looking at her chest. Her eyes went wide, and she didn't quite gasp. She was wearing a loose shirt that with her bent hung down to display a healthy amount of freckle sprinkled cleavage.

Charlies eyes finally tore away from her tits to meet her gaze. She was sure he'd blush too, look away, perhaps apologize profusely. 

The young boy grinned at her. And winked. Her jaw hung open. He took another looong look at her chest, squeezed her hand and looked over to her daughter. Her back went ramrod straight, and he glanced over following the quick bounce of her tits. But he spoke to her daughter. 

"I'm just saying the truth Angie. I mean, you're cute too." Her daughter huffed, but looked at the boy from over her shoulder. "I'm a lot cuter than mom! Anyway, let me show you my room!" She lunged, took his hand, and dragged the boy away. He looked back at the woman, a wide smile still on his face. 

She was flabbergasted. What had just happened... her daughter obviously had a crush on the boy. That last reaction should have filled her with motherly worry. The boy calling her daughter cute, her daughters blatant keening reaction. But she was a bit overcome with her own response. 

There was a known factor, a thing that psychologists had studied known as the Halo Effect. When a person was just so good looking, charismatic, that people who looked at them found themselves easily influenced by that person. Trusting them, desiring them... Most commonly known among celebrities, and often mocked when it caused ill informed ones to have a great effect on the masses. 

A good looking person could talk you into doing a lot of things. Or... could make you react positively to them doing outrageous actions. Like staring directly at your chest despite a severe agegap.

She did her best to not think about the young boy, his very direct gaze. Those big blue eyes... She did not succeed. Eventually it occurred to her that her daughter was upstairs in her room alone with a boy! What would her father think?! What should her mother think? The sour feeling of jealousy in her was so foreign that she refused to acknowledge it. Impossible... 

But shortly after she prepared a snack as an excuse and went up to visit them. She knocked once, and pushed the door open. Worried there would be a scramble of motion and a scream of outrage from her little girl. But no, just two kids watching TV. It was Frozen 2, her daughters current favorite. The girl was sitting on her bed, indian style and focused on the TV. Charlie was in a small chair nearby, with a honestly bored expression on his face. That disappeared as she entered, that big smile making her heart speed up again.

She had a hard time not just staring at him. "I brought some snacks up for you two. I hope milk and cookies are fine?" Her daughter was happy, and little Charlie was extremely grateful. 

"You're the best Miss Grover!" And while her daughter rolled her eyes, Serena was happy to hear the praise. Probably too much so. She left the room, taking the time to look back one more time. And sure enough Charlie was looking right back at her.

She went downstairs and tried to occupy her time. But not ten minutes later she heard foot steps. Just one pair, and it didn't sound like her little girl. Her heart raced, and she was so excited that it was Charlie it seemed honestly pathetic. And there he was... But the beautiful boy wasn't smiling, at least not a normal one. It was a bit forced, and he grimaced. "Um... I'm sorry Miss Grover, I made a mess..." And she quickly noticed the dark wet spot over his crotch.

"Can you help me out? Please?" His young voiced begged, and she found herself nodded almost before she'd made a conscious decision. 

"Of course Charlie. And... You don't have to call me Miss Grover, Serena is just fine." she smiled at him, and he answered in kind. Then she was getting a cloth and gently dabbing around his groin. She found her breath coming a bit heavier, and dropped to her knees. In those pants... parts of a boy she shouldn't be thinking of. And besides. He was a child.

She was hammering that home as she carefully dabbed. Having him come ask for help like this pounded it home. She was being ridiculous, acting like a... a criminal. Those strange thoughts, urges... Just ridiculous! And he wouldn't be interested in her, a old fat woman. And by the time he was old enough to be interested in women, he'd have lovely young ones like her daughter.

That thought sent a surge of unease through her. Again, it was pure jealousy that the happy homekeeper couldn't force herself to wrap her mind around. She had managed to just about berate herself out of giving up any more strange and terrible thoughts... when she felt something twitch in his lap, and the boy let out a small grunt. 

"Oh! I'm sorry hunny, did I push too hard?" She bit her lip slightly, and looked up at him.

Only to find the boy, yet again, staring directly down her cleavage. She just stared at him getting an eye full of her tits. Serena felt herself become more self conscious even as her hands slowed. He didn't look at her eyes, but his small hands reached down and took her own. She blinked, confused. What was he doing?

Then he held her hand steady, and ground his crotch against her hand. He let out a sound that could only be a moan. Her mouth dropped open, she felt a shudder run through her like nothing she'd ever felt before. She imagined touching a live current wouldn't be too dissimilar. "C-Charlie, what are you doing?" She wanted to yell the words, but they came out as a hushed whisper. Hidden from prying ears...

He finally looked into her face. "That feels better... Serena." It was the first time he'd used her name, and the sound of it made her shake. 

"N-no Charlie... you can't do that sweety!" She hissed the words at him, but she felt it. Something growing harder against her hand. Something... big? He was a child! He couldn't be... 'big!', there had to be a misunderstanding.

"Why not... It feels good. I think you seem like... like the kind of mommy that likes making people feel good." She was breathing faster at a loss, but he wasn't wrong exactly. She tried so hard to speak again, to tell him why it was wrong! To let go of her hand! To tell the lovely looking boy to stop humping her! Not a single word could make it past. Til he groaned, then winced teeth bared at some unexpected pain, or definite discomfort. 

"Ugh.. I'm sorry Serena, it feels... weird. Can you please look at it?" She balked at it, her mouth flapping like a fish on land. "Please? I think something might be wrong!" He pleaded with her, young eyes wide. And despite herself, she nodded. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" He reached down to undo the button on her pants... and begin pushing them down.

__________________________________________________________________________________

And there was the biggest cock the milf had ever seen. It still took her breath away... Though right now, it was covered partially. Because he'd stuck his mostly empty ice cream cone on the tip! The fat pink head of the boy's fat dong was almost too big to fit the cone! And creamy chocolate/vanilla swirl dribbled down his shaft.

"Can you clean me up mommy? Pleeeeeaseee..." But despite his words, she could see it in his eyes. Hear it in his tone... Her little play date wasn't asking. It was part of a game, and she was being told what to do. And god help her, she was already dropping into a crouch.

He grinned widely, and leaned back to sit on the edge of the closed toilet. She was panting hard, and her mouth opened up tongue hanging out. "Lick it clean mommy... lick your little boy's peepee nice and-hnnng!" His dirty talk was cut short as her tongue rand up the end of his shaft. She licked it twice, then wrapped her lips around the head and sucked for all she was worth. Her right hand gripped his shaft and she stroked it a bit as she sucked with loud wet sounds and obvious relish. "Oh wow... you love it don't you mommy. Is it good?"

"Mhmmm..." she moaned around it her lips coming off with a wet pop. Red lipstick already staining his cock. 

"You like icecream that much mommy?" He asked with a nasty grin. She looked from his fat shaft to his face, and her own burned just a bit. 

"Th-thats nice too..." But she just loved the taste of his cock, and his toothy smile showed he knew exactly what she meant. His small hand reached out to grab her red hair and pull her back down onto it. She went gleefully, and her boy moaned.  
She starts to sway a bit, and clumsily grasps at the wall, but her other hand isn't empty. He holds out one of his, and she puts her phone in it. Its a nice smart phone, and has a thick case that doubles as a wallet. Now she can grip the nearby bar a bit easier, and her mouth starts to take more of his fat young cock. She works hard to throat it, but then realizes he's doing something. 

She looks up, her own green eyes wide. Her little man is holding her phone up with the camera pointed at her. She feels the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Don't stop... keep sucking me off. All those people left the bathroom, but I bet they wanna come back in. So don't stop, keep sucking my big thingy here before someone comes in." Her nostrils flare, and she's nervous. But she does as he commands before he finishes talking.

And as he starts to slobber and truly worship his cock, the boy keeps talking. "No one sucks my cock like mommy... unng... No one makes me feel so good..." Her head bobbed faster, and she felt a twisted sense of pride in herself. He was filming her, enjoying her mouth, and complimenting her for it. She moved so quickly that her top finally lost the battle. The straps couldn't hold it up enough, and one nipple came free, then the other, then both fat tits were bouncing out, drool dribbling onto them from her chin. Light gleamed off traces of metal, both her pink nipples pierced for his enjoyment.

"Oh! Look at those! Oh.. look at her... Wowww..." He trailed off after seeing her tits and just filmed her. She had pulled back for a moment, sucking just the tip, then pulling off to place kisses up and down his length. Trying, and succeeding in leaving red marks. She went down to place them at his pelvis, even has drool that run down his shaft smeared the sides of her face. She loved this cock, she loved this boy... She got her lips on his balls, and Charlie shuddered with delight as she sucked them, kissed them... and basically made a prayer to her big cocked god for as much sweet reward as these fat balls could unload. And knowing that would come soon, she pulled away from his sack, and using both hands she gripped his shaft, and nearly inhaled his length.  
"HHHNNnn! Its so good... So good.. OH! Oh I'm gonna... HNNG!" The sight was too much. The boy had been wanting her for a while and all this stimulation won out as he hit his orgasm. She felt it, literally in his cock and balls. And with a lout GUCK! Sound she shoved his cock as deep as she could! And so the first couple thick spurts of boy baby batter were launched directly into her belly. 

It was sooo much though! He kept cumming, and cumming! She pulled back some reflexively, and even as gouts of jizm filled her belly some of it found another escape. She snorted, and a shot of white cum shot out of her nose! This was immediately followed by it flooding her mouth as she pulled back more. Desperate for unblocked air she pulled back, but put up a hand onto his cock head, to push it down. So the last few weaker shots hit on her cheek, her neck, and three glazed her bare tits.

"Oh... Oh wow... sorry mommy... I made another mess." He was panting, and the phone was a bit unsteady, but his wide smile showed how good he felt. She struggled for a moment, her face very red, and she swallowed hard. Her mouth opened up wide as she panted, a line of saliva connected her swollen lips. Carefully applied lipstick was smeared. To say nothing of the thick glaze running down to her absolutely cum covered tits. And all of it was honestly light compared to just how shockingly full she felt. She let go of his cock, and that hand drifted to her stomach. It felt... full. She truly had just gotten a very filling meal. 

"Its... Its ok baby...I'm just glad I could help you honey." She smiled at him tiredly, but proud too. She'd managed to swallow the lions share of his boy spunk. For his part Charlie just panned the phone up and down, from her face to her tits. 

"You're the best.. wow look at those." He was talking about her breasts of course. He loved them... far mor than here husband ever had. She felt herself flush at his praise. "This reminds me of the first time... but better. Heh, when you clean up... leave your lipstick that way." Her blush got deeper and she nodded, even as she attempted to gather up enough cheap toilet paper to wipe away the thick cum as she heard men starting to re-enter the restroom. 

It was like the first time... but a bit less messy thankfully.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The poor housewife's heart felt like it could explode! This child was undressing for her to help him clean, but her body was reacting as if he was a stripper! She shook, her breath coming fast. But She forced herself to calm... because he was, just a child. With a small penis, a little boy with no ulterior motive, no desires for women like her.... Nothing that would ever make him think.

"Oh god..." She said in a truly awed whisper. Because the boy didn't hesitate, and he didn't hold back. He hooked his thumbs in his pants, his briefs, and he shoved. And his cock came into view.

It wasn't a little boy's peewee penis. It was a massive fucking cock. A bitch breaker like nothing she'd ever seen before. And it was half hard... Dangling stiffly between his legs, and rising up before her very shocked eyes. 

"Oh man... I'm getting all.. stiff. I'm sorry Miss Grover!" She was partially snapped out of her stupor by hearing him call to her. She looked from his cock, her eyes wide and mouth hanging. But looking up, she found something unexpected. The boy was smiling at her.

"Sorry I got all stiff... but its hard not too when you just... rubbed me like that." He shrugged easily. And despite everything, her gaze snapped to his cock for a moment, the movement had made its steadily thickening shaft bob up and down. His tone had changed, and he didn't sound like a unknowing young boy with a crush.

"I... I was trying to help. I-i-I'm sorry about th-that, sweety." She stumbled over the words trying to explain herself. But she couldn't look away from his cock! And then he was shaking his hips, and that stupid big dong was swinging back and forth. And past it she realized he had a set of balls that looked as big as grapefruits! And then a thought came out, spoken unthinkingly and sealing her fate. "You're so much bigger than my hubby..." Then she gasped and bit her lip. Her green eyes flashed up to meet his blue ones.

"I can get bigger... 'Specially if you help me. Touch it Miss Grover, I want you to." It wasn't a terrible command. It was a little boy with a oversized sex organ... telling her to do something. She couldn't hope to stop herself. She wanted it. One hand reached out, and she rubbed his shaft just above the hanging head. He groaned slightly, and she pulled back. "Gggrab it.." He almost whined the word, and again she just did it. 

Her hand opened up and fingers wrapped around it. She found herself letting out a small sound between a sigh and a whine of her own. "Its soooo big..." And not waiting to be told, she put both hands around it. She froze for a moment, looking down. Her left hand, the wedding band there... a shining rock above, and this boy's fat cock below. And then Charlie worked his hips some and her breath caught in her throat. He was using her hands to relieve his urges. 

"C-Charlie!" She hissed his name, but she didn't let go. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders to stabilize, and she rocked for a moment on her knees. "Y-you shouldn't baby, this is.. this is wrong!" She was whispering harshly, panicked! She should have shoved him away, ran away! But she couldn't stop! 

"Uh uh... Can't stop... I want.. more!" He moaned and her eyes were wide, head shaking in quick rapid motions desperate for him to top and pull away! But intead he did something outrageous. The boy reached down, grabbed the top of her blouse, and yanked open the two buttons at the top! He let out a small groan, and one of the buttons broke off! 

"Ah!" She shouted unable to stop! Her tits were on display, thankfully still in a bra. "Oh wow... You've got like... amazing boobs." He told her in something like a daze. Her face was burning, and she felt horribly disturbed because hearing that had filled her with pride. She knew her chest was on the large side. She knew that she was getting on the large size as she aged... 

But he looked at her, a wide smile on his face. "You're so pretty... I wish you were my mommy..." He had slowed his thrusts but not stopped. And he said these words as he humped her hands inches from her chest. 

"I-I... Thank you." Was all she could say. She was so weak... and he was so sweet, and- and just BIG. He kept his eyes on hers, but his hands went down, and he yanked her bra down, then grabbed her hands as he stopped humping.

Her head bobbed up and down from his cock to his face. Why had he stopped? Well, he should stop! And stop this! But... she felt shamefully sad that he'd stopped... "I wanna put it between those. I HAVE too." He said it like some children said they HAD to have candy at the check out. And like any good mother, she just couldn't help but spoil him. Hands shaking, she grabbed her own breasts, and nodded. 

His expression had gone hopeful, but now it beamed like the sun. The young boy shuffled closer, his pants around his ankles, and pushed his fat cock between her big pale freckled tits. She pushed her head back as far as she could, and couldn't believe this was happening. Charlie grabbed at her shoulders tightly and started to fuck her tits!

She'd never done anything like this before! Her husband enjoyed her breasts, and she knew men liked big ones... but she'd never thought of a man putting his... his massive throbbing cock between her tits! Small hands tangling in her hair, and that cock head pushing up to poke against her chin, and then to hit her cheek when she turned her face. It left a sticky smear, and she knew it was precum. But the boys precum was thicker than her husbands seed! Thicker than the seed that had put a baby in her after nearly a year of trying.

It was so thick... she wondered if the pre alone would impregnate her. She had zero doubt that his actual seed would be the most potent thing on gods green earth. So rich, so thick, she could smell it. A heady musk, that was brushing against her cheek. A thought came to her and she bit her lip gainfully hard trying not to let it take root. He grunted, and those hands grabbed at her head, seemed trying to turn it. "M-Miss Grover... T-this feels good... they're so big.. and soft... squeeze them around. hngg... squeeze them tight!" 

She did, she squeezed her heavy bosoms together. And going the extra mile she started to rock her tits up and down! Moving them with her hands, and even bending her back to and fro, she assisted this sweet boy in properly using her tits like a hole! Because of course... she couldn't ever let him put that cock anywhere else. But it was in severe need. And as she focused on his need, she focused on his cock. The fat pink head, circumsized and angry looking, and sure enough it was slick with precum that even now was welling up and sliding down the length of it to make a sticky spillway in the valley of her breasts.

He thrusted, she rocked her tits, and his cock head came closer, and closer... She didn't even realize she had her mouth open. That she was slowly easing her face closer, and closer and- Charlie grabbed her head, shoved it down, and thrusted up. GLUCK! "HNNNGG!!!" The boy had his member inside her mouth! Her eyes were wide! And her tongue... was suddenly covered in a sensation that perfectly matched that rich heady musk. She couldn't even contemplate being disgusted, she immediately began to suck on the tip of his cock for all her life.

Moving her big pale tits up and down, her half lidded eyes glazed over, she sucked on her little boy's cock like the perfect treat it was. She wasn't even away as he moaned and reached his orgasm. 

His balls tightened up, he shoved his cock in deeper, the head of it almost at her throat, and unloaded. Hot sticky cum filled her mouth. First a full blast of cock juice that coated her tongue. Then a thicker splurge of thinner cream that spurted out in rapid shockingly long spurts! She almost worried he was pissing in her mouth! And god, why did that thought make her lady parts quiver?! Then it thickened, the dregs of his balls that had been waiting for release for god and the devil only knew... it filled her mouth and blew out her cheeks as her eyes went wide. 

Cum spilled out from between her lips. Most women would have probably retched, or at least tried to spit the goo out... Serena immediately began to swallow, even as the excess spilled out of her mouth and coated her tits. Unthinkingly, she still gripped her breasts on either side, and still worked them up and down. Her cheeks went from full, to hollow as she increased suction. Charlie let out a stuttering moan of pleasure as she devoured as much of his nut as she could.

Finally he took a step back. She slouched down a bit. Her legs spread and she looked up at him. His massive cock fell to hang, drops of cum falling to the ground where quite a bit more had dribbled off her well glazed tits. "Wow..." He said. She looked at him with dazed but worried look on her face. "That was awesome!" 

She blinked, several times. "Uh... I'm glad I could... I mean, I hope you... ah..." She was at a loss of words. She hadn't even tried to resist the god cocked lad. She'd let him use her, just use her hands, tits, and mouth. Then she'd gleefully swallowed his semen... 

She'd only done that for her husband three times... and god it had tasted GOOD. She was panting, her mouth and cheeks a wet mess of saliva, precum, and cum... with even more all over her breasts, and then the floor. 

"You're the best! Um... I should go make sure Angelica isn't waiting for me... and sorry for the mess!"

He bent down to pull up his pants where the rested around his ankles, smiled at her again, then ran off. Leaving a cumdrunk milf to think about what she'd just done...  
__________________________________________________________________________________

After the bathroom 'clean up', he'd wanted to go on a roller coaster. Unfortunately they were stopped by a gawky teenager by the 'Must be this high to ride' sign, who mad eit clear that Charlie just didn't quite measure up. Tch, not that this kid knew. Her little man measured up in ALL the right places.

She tried to talk to him, but Charlie took over. "I wanna go on the ride... so tell ya what." The teenager was enjoying abusing his power, almost as much as he enjoyed sneaking paaks at the chubby milf in the stupidly tight outfit. She looked a bit silly with her lipstick all smeared.. but damn she had some nice hooters!

He just started to open his mouth when the kid grabbed one side of her shirt, and yanked down her top to show off one pale freckles, and very large tit. His eyes went wide, and he looked at it, and the stud through her nipple! LIke they were god come down from the mountain. 

"Let us on, and I'll make sure you get a REAL show on the final drop." The boy squeezed her tit, and a red faced Serena looked away. She was so embarrassed! But couldn't quite hide the small curve of her mouth. 

The teen let them get on the ride. And sure enough not ten minutes later the two them were walking by the kiosk showing off photos. All the screens had been shut off and annoyed crowd wanted to know why!

No way the two teenagers running the stand could tell people that on the last drop a redhead with massive tits had flashed the camera! Or that it was clear that while her left hand was pulling her top down on that side... it was the very small boy on her right who was pulling it down over there! For one they'd probably get canned for letting a kid that small get on the ride. And the crowd meant neither of them noticed the suspects leaving the scene of a very lewd crime.


	2. Backstage, Backside, Backseat delight!

Serena walked through the park, feeling more lightheaded than ever. Charlie still held her hand, warding off people from approaching the slutty submissive milf. Which was good... she looked like a bit of a mess.

Her lipstick had been smeared badly from worshipping his cock. There was still a bit of glaze on her neck and cheeks, though she'd manage to clean most of his jizz off of her visible cleavage. But between the heat of the day and their activities, she had sweat quite a bit... and her undersized yellow dress had become more than a bit see through.

Charlie was in no rush, and she tottered along next to him. Her eyeshadow had gone from smoky and carefully applied, to dark rings around her half lidded cum drunk eyes. The fabric of her dress seemed to be made thinner by sweat and other fluids made her nipples, and the steel piercings going through them very easy to see. 

Her belly was full of his cum, and swelled out just a bit. And as tight fitting as her dress already was, now it seemed even more lewd. As if she was just a confident full figured woman, proud to show off her curves! And not a boy owned bitch who didn't really have a choice in the matter. She bit her lip at the thought, and her hand holding her phone extended two fingers to pull the hem of her dress back down again. It barely stayed up before her cum gut made it even harder. And all together, her body just jiggled with every step. Plump breasts swinging, wide hips and round ass swaying with every tottering high heeled step. Her thick thighs rubbed together, and people paying close attention might notice a glistening between them as the horny slut had been obscenely aroused since the boy had gotten into the vehicle this morning.

But he... She looked down at him, and her smile blossomed as he gave her one back. He still looked perfect. A sweet young boy, holding her hand, having fun with her... and making her feel like a woman. His gaze drifted, then got big. "Ooh! There!" he pointed and her head whipped around. Her carefully made hair, a low bun with lots of loose red curls to frame her face, wasn't quite as devastated as the rest of her appearance. No more than any other woman who'd been on a couple roller coasters. She'd only had one coaster, but was expecting another wild ride before the day was done.

Ahead of them was a stunt show! It advertised big explosions, dashing stunts, and your favorite hero's! "Oh, you wanna see the show honey?" He nodded rapidly in the affirmative, and she directed her child bearing hips in that direction. Reaching down to pull her dress down again a moment before a couple staring men saw under it. They already knew she had no panties... that dress was so tight a pantie line would be impossible to hide. 

It turned out the show would start in about five minutes. She stood there holding Charlies hand as his head moved around like a swivel. He started to grin and turned back to her. He held one finger up to his lips and shushed her, making the woman raise an eyebrow. "Follow me Serena..." he hissed, and tugged her along. Her eyes widened worried about what plan he had in mind. And also that he used her actual name instead of calling her 'Mommy'. He was being serious...

Charlie had spotted a side path around the area that was well marked with 'Park Workers ONLY' signs. She struggled to hold her phone and keep her dress down as she moved quickly with the excited boy. They found a prep area. Charlie peeking in to see a couple people who were already filing out. He held up one hand behind him, and she smiled. He was like a little commando... Adorable! And she loved when he commanded her... OH, and she'd gone to the park commando at his command! Her chest shook as she quietly tittered to herself.

She was snapped out of her nonsensical thoughts when he turned back, grinning widely. "Lets go!" He wasn't whispering as much, and while she was a bit worried, she was ever obedient.

The small room had props a plenty, partitioned spaces to change outfits, and a small row of vanities to sit and apply makeup or what have inront of a mirror. She blinked and took it all in, but Charlie went straight for the small fitting rooms. "Alright!" he cheered from within, and she quirked her head. 

"Did you find something fun Charlie? I don't think we should be back here..." It was beyond weak to say that after following her little stud back here, but ah well. 

"Yeah! Ok... get ready!" Serena put her hands behind her back, her lips pursed and eyes focused on the curtained partition blocking her view of her little Adonis. She painted quite a pretty picture, a sweet milf dressed like a whore. Face still glistening with what only they knew was his cum. Legs straight, and arms back as she waited. Her stomach, the little bit of chub she hated was magnified with the full meal she'd received, but still well overshadowed by her very full breasts.

He did not leave her waiting long. The curtain was pushed aside and a miniature caped crusader jumped out of the room. "Oh!" She brought her hands together before her face and gave a small squeal. Charlie struck a pose! He had on a batman mask, obviously oversized for his head. And a cap! It was loosely tied on and fell down to drag on the ground. He tried to put on a grim expression, but it kept cracking into a smile. "Batman!" She cheered and smiled brightly at him. 

"Yes! It is I, The Batman..." His young voice growled the words in his best attempt at a Bale/Bat impression. 

Serena smiled brightly, and immediately started to play along. "Oh Batman... I'm so glad you're here! You chased those villains off... Oh, is there anyway I can ever repay you...?" Her eyelids fluttered, and batboy's mouth couldn't help but show off sparkling teeth in a gleeful smile.

"Yeah!" He said, completely forgetting the gruff voice for a moment. "I mean...." He reasserted it. "Yes citizen. Because...! You've been poisoned!" He pointed a finger at her, his pale arm extending from under the cape.

Her eyes went wide, and a hard gasp was forced out. "Oh no! Please Batman, saveeee me!" She moved closer to him, a pleading tone on her face. 

His wide smile turned to a grin. "I can... By giving you.. the antidote!" And one hand went down to pop the button on his shorts. She bit her lip, and nodded. 

"Of course Batman.. please, give it to me. Give it to me... hard." She positively moaned the last word, and her hero's eyes shined. 

"Over here Citizen! I'll save you!" He grabbed her arm and brought her over to one of the large vanity's, lights still turned on the rim of it. She quickly reached down and lifted his cape so neither of them tripped on the long piece of fabric. "Alright... now stand here, and bend over Citizen! I need to administer it... from behind." Her eyes were a bit wide, her breath speeding up. She was beyond eager to obey. She wondered for a moment how the small statured boy would make this work... But of course such a little thing would never stop her Charlie.

He had spotted a step stool nearby, and, humming the batman theme all along the way... he grabbed it up, jumped back into place behind her, and slammed it down before hopping on! She obediently bent over, and looking back him, gave her plump milf ass a shake. Her dress was riding up high, and bare cheeks jiggled. "Oh Batman... you're so prepared! You're the best hero, ever!" 

"Yes! Yes I am!" He said, and in celebration, he reached out to give her ass a hard smack on the right cheek. The loud moan she gave out wasn't any kind of a show. She loved having his hands on her... Especially when he was a bit rough. He followed it up by shoving her dress up to her waist, and her plump backside came completely into view. She went from looking back, to straight forward, and in the mirror ahead she could see him clearly. His own gaze rose up and their eyes met.

"Oh batman... Save me..." She said the words, and with his eyes on hers, she casually popped her large tits out of her top savoring the way his own went wide. He gave her other cheek a smack and looked down, her ass was so big... her hips were almost twice as wide as his shoulders! And all of it was his... The young boy never worried about her being bigger, it really was more to love. And besides, he was big in his own way too.

He unzipped and with a shove he revealed his massive cock that flopped out hardening fully as it was freed. The thick shaft wobbled out, then came down to slap onto her ass. Serena let out a blissful sigh at the feeling of it. "Oh.. Oh Cha- er... Batman. Batman stick it in me! Please!" 

He reached down, and squeezed her ass, then one small hand found her pussy. It was very wet... "Hmmm.. I think its too late for this hole Citizen." He said in his gruff impression. Her lewd cock hungry expression disappeared. 

"Huh?" She looked up at his reflection, and saw the boys smile. It was as nasty as she'd ever seen. 

"Don't worry Citizen! I just have to go... another way!" She felt her body tense up, and her heart started to race. He couldn't mean... no!

Yes. Charlie placed the tip of his cock at her asshole. The tight puckered hole had recently been bleached. As part of a full body spa day she'd had just for their big date. She honestly hadn't thought about using that hole, she had just gottent he full body service! But now she felt it, his fat cock was grinding at her back door! Thick slimy precum was rubbing into her balloon knot! 

"Uh... uh Ch-charlie, I've never... Oh, oh gawd..." she whined but couldn't bear to give any meaningful resistance. The boy was barely listening, and instead he gripped his tool with both hands.

His thumbs pressed onto the fat helmet of his cock head and with a grunt he pushed against her virgin ass! Serena started to let out a keening whine, and did her best to relax her bottom. "Hold steady Citizen!" he was still doing the damn impression!

And with a grunt from the heroic vigilante he drove his antidote needle deep into the poor infected citizen of Gotham city! "Agh! Gagh-ga-GAWD! FU-MMMPHHH!!" she brought up one hand to bite her hand and muffle her shout. And with a groan the boy gripped her wide hips, and shoved in even deeper. 

She always loved how his cock made a almost freakish amount of precum, now she thanked god, the devil, and anyone else that was listening that he put out so much to give her poor middle aged ass even a tiny element of relief... Here she was, having her anal cherry popped by a young boy in a batman mask at a theme park. Her eyes rolled back, and with a moan he started to fuck her ass. And her hand left her mouth and moved down to try and begin rubbing at her pussy. God it hurt... but it felt so fucking GOOD!

It reminded her of when he'd been in her the first time. She wasn't a virgin... but with his cock? Might as well have been.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A week after she'd met Charlie... and a few day's after she'd managed to throat his cock for the first time he came over again. He was a regular around the house, so far managing to visit and leave before her husband ever got home from work. Though... that hadn't stopped her from kissing her hubby with the taste of boy cock still on her tongue.

Tonight was different. He stayed a bit later, and the front door opened as he was coming down the stairs with Angelica. To be honest he'd already had some fun with her... He'd met her in the bathroom less than an hour after coming over and she'd gotten on her knees on the rug before the toilet to bath her pre-pubescent stud's shaft with love and lust... Then went to change her shirt and reapply her lipstick. 

Her husband had remarked that she was wearing makeup at home, he liked it. Getting a red hot kiss from her when he got back from work... Angelica teased Charlie for always pooping in her house, and doing it SLOWLY! He laughed and took the jokes easily, he didn't mind being teased while her momma was chugging his nut butter on the regular.

But as they were coming down stairs, the front door opened and in walked her husband. A bit damp from the light rainfall that was working into a downpour. "I'm home!" he called in a slightly reedy voice.   
Serena's eyes went wide, she felt like she'd been caught with her lips on Charlies balls! Angelica cried out "Daaaadddy!" and shoved past the surprised boy to race to her father and a big hug. 

"Hey punkin! I got home early, just for you!" She squealed and he hugged his little girl tight. His wife moved closer. 

"Oh, A-arnie you're home! I... I'm glad you could avoid that storm. Oh it looks dreadful out there." He was only a few inches taller than herself, and skinny. His frame seemed almost dwarfed by her much wider rounder hips. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a button down shirt with the tie loosened. She was more casual, a comfortable blouse with a couple buttons at the top. All were undone... She'd gotten more comfortable letting out more skin lately. Like how she was also wearing shorts, ones that rode up on her hips constantly. He liked her new outfits a lot. Charlie liked them more.

The man nodded. "Ah yup, definitely getting nasty out there! But I'm home safe! Now gimme some sugar!" he pulled his wife close, and kissed her.

Charlie stared. His face stoney, as a man kissed his wife and hugged his daughter. He saw the man reach around and just manage to get a hand around her wide hips to squeeze her bottom. And something inside the boy twisted, then began to heat up.  
Arnie let go of his wife and noticed the boy. "Oh! So this must be Charlie!" The boy just... started at him. The man blinked. Then Charlies face broke into a grin. 

"Yeah! Nice to meet ya!" He moved up and extended a hand. It reminded a nervous Serena of her fist time meeting him, and the woman's nerves were still on edge as her husband and her... lover? Oh god she was a terrible wife. She just sucked him off.. sometimes gave him tit jobs. Or let him just grab her head and use her mouth like a... She was a terrible wife! And even now, watching them, her pussy got a little wet remembering.

"So are you my little Angel's boyfriend?" He asked with an easy smile.

His daughter jumped away from him, and both kids shouted out "NO!" "Noooo!" Then they shared a look, and both went a bit redfaced. Arnie laughed, and his wife forced a pained smile. Charlie looked up, as he unconsciously moved closer to Serena. "I was gonna get going, but uh... man is it really raining that bad out there?" He raised both hands in a gesture of question. His left was visible, the right was behind Serena's back. So he didn't notice as the boy started to grope the milf inches from her husband.   
Arnie just nodded. "Yeah... Uh.. tell ya what, I'll give ya a ride home, k sport?" The boy's hand gripped her ass hard, and Serena spoke up instantly. 

"No! I'll do it honey!" He frowned and started to shake his head. "No no, its fine. You're home, go take a shower and relax. I'll take Charlie home and be right back. We'll take my van." The man finally shrugged and gave his wife an easy smile. 

"Well, all right honey. I was looking forward to that shower... You're the best." She smiled at him, and they kissed... Charlie moved his hand away as the man's wrapped his around her waist. They broke apart and soon Charlie was following Serena into the garage and getting into the backseat. 

They drove out, and it was getting bad. Rain fell in waves, and it was dark. They drove up to his house, and Charlie leaned up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Go past it Miss Serena..." Her breath caught, and her womanhood quivered. But she pushed on the gas and they rolled forward. "There's a spot... right there!" He pointed to a lot a bit farther down the road. A house there had been recently demolished and the driveway was shadowed by a nice big oak. She parked the car.

Charlie moved right away. He leaned between the middle of the two seats and his small hand gripped her chin. "C-Charlie-?" He turned her face and kissed her. It was a long kiss, and the young boy pushed his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on it happily...a nd felt his hand move to her chest. Reaching down her cleavage to grope her breasts freely as she moaned. 

"I want you. Right now. I want you to be my Mommy." She just nodded. What else could she do. He dropped back into his seat. "Take your top off mommy." She blinked, and their eyes met in the reflection. He smirked. "You don't want it to get wet... so take it off, and get out, then join me back here."

It was insanity, and she was already doing it. It was like she just... gave way to him. Following him, his instruction, his whims... It felt like it was her place. And soon she was in the back seat. A bit chilly from rain water. "Now... the shorts too." She looked down at them in shock, then at him. 

"My... bottoms?" He nodded. Her mouth opened, then closed. She had sudden dry mouth... 

"All of them. Naked, right now." Her eyes were pleading but her hands were already moving. She was pushing at the hems of them. And the panties underneath... Her breathing was shaky and her hips wiggled as she pushed and hopped int he seat slightly. But she shoved them down.

Charlie stared at her crotch, and the red colored bush there. "Woah... O-ok. Now get mine out." He grinned at her, and she bit her lip. But this order was so much easier to obey, by god she'd been well trained at getting his cock out of his pants. And very soon, his fat cock almost sprang from his pants. He grinned at her, and she sighed looking at it. Hard and long... He loved looking at her tits. 

He looked around for a second, asked if the seat could recline. She nodded and showed him, and he pushed the entire bench seat back, giving more space to lounge in the backseat. 

He laid back, and without being told she reached out to start stroking his cock. "Do you want... me to suck it baby? I will..." Her last words almost came out as if she was begging for permission herself. She was already bending down towards his cock, tongue sticking out, tits hanging. 

"Uh uh... I want you to ride it." Her entire body buzzed. Oh god... he wanted to go.. All. The. Way. She was more excited than a school girl. She should have been able to resist in some way. But she looked up at Charlie's face, his calm smirk, his expectant eyes. And she nodded. 

"O-oh... Ok... Ok. She nodded, and moved on the seat to get on her knees next to him. "You... you really want this baby?" And she looked from his oversized boy cock to his face, and something there stopped her. His eyes blazed.   
"Yeah... Because you're mine. And I want it NOW." He didn't yell, he just spoke, and suddenly the woman couldn't obey fast enough!

She swung her leg over his lap. She gripped his cock, and bit her lip gainfully hard. Oh god... here it goes... And she pressed the tip of it top her middle aged pussy. Her vagina had a nice bush of red, and helt that, he could feel the heat coming from her. His precum welled up again, and she tapped the head of his cock against her pussy. "God.. its so big..." 

"Bigger than your husband?" He knew the answer, she'd said it before. But looking up she saw the fire in his eyes again. That's what this was about? Her little man. Her god cocked stud... was jealous? Of dinky little Arnie Grover who hadn't touched her intimately in nearly 5 months?! And as that last thought hit her, any quavering in her voice, her form, disappeared. She stopped shaking, and nodded. 

"You're much bigger baby. You're more of a man than he'll ever be..." His eyes went wide, and his own breathing sped up. 

"I'm your man Serena." He said just her name, and she loved it, almost as much as... 

"You're my man... and I'm your Mommy." His face blossomed into a wide grind nd she dropped down, spreading her pussy, and taking his fat cock into her slick hole. "Aaahn!" She moaned out and Charlie let out a similar sound. 

"So-! BIG!!" And despite that she dropped to both knees around him and took him deeper still. Charlie's hands almost blurred into place to grab her breasts. She smiled, she knew he loved them. He groped her big tits and moaned as she started to bounce on his cock. 

"Its so... so tight... Mommy you feel... unnng... good!" His fingers sank into her fleshy bust, and she smiled, happy to make him feel good. She put a hand to his face as she bent down closer to him and pressed a breast to his mouth. 

"Go ahead baby... suck on mommy's big.. hnnng... suck on my titties!" She slowed her hip motion and Charlie latched onto one tit. She moaned in a pure ecstasty. That massive cock, so big it felt like it was her first time! She wanted to go slower, but she knew he was enjoying it so much, so she worked her hips through any discomfort. And besides... she was sure she'd grow used to it soon enough. 

He moved to the other breasts, and she only wished she could give him a drink from them. Then she'd really feel like she was his mommy... Why did that thought keep making her head buzz with lust and love? But he broke away and didn't go to the other surprising her. 

Instead her caught her eyes in the small traces of light in the stormy evening. "I love you... mommy...! Ung! I love you!" He proclaimed and her chest felt like it would over flow. She moaned and bounced her creamy white ass faster taking him into her tight cunny again and again! Charlie reached up, took her face in his hands and pulled it down.

"I love you Charlie!" She got out just before her mouth met his in a wet messy kiss. Her eyes rolled up and she felt her first orgasm roll out of her. Her pussy gushing onto him as his oversized cock felt like it was inside her very womb! "AAAHNNNN!" She broke the kiss in a loud moan as she came herder than she'd ever felt in her life. Charlie took the chance to latch back onto one big tit, and she bit her lip painfully hard as she came again!

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" he pulled off the tit with a loud wet pop, and unthinkingly gave her tits a slap! Her eyes flared, "yes! Oh fuck, YES!" That reaction was a bit of a surprise, but he boy grinned and started to manhandle her tits! Slapping her breast, pinching the nipples, and pulling them hard. She gasped wordless and another orgasm rolled through her in a wave, then another. She didn't keep track after that.

Her mouth opened and her tongue actually hung out for a moment. Her eyes didn't quite roll back but they did lose focus. He abused her tits, and her brain started to fog over. And her hips bounced hard and fast in a unthinking barrage of lust, wanting his cock more and more and- "HNNNNNG!!!" Charlie's orgasm came like a freight train. 

She felt it, that thick heat filling her up. More cum than she'd imagined flooding her womb. "She cried out with him after a second or so, and felt his seed gush into her, over flow, and spill out of her well fucked pussy to smear onto his lap, and the seat of the car. She made a mental note in the back of her mind to remember to scrub that clean... She had a few day's before she'd need the van to take Angelica to her next soccer game.

She moaned and was surprised, then ecstatic as he pulled her down into another, extra sloppy kiss. His hips jumped a bit, as his orgasm petered out. Charlies mouth was eager, but still amateur as he kissed her. God she loved it... and that kiss, that cock throbbing and filling her with cum. She felt one more small orgasm make her entire body shudder... It helped that one of his hands was still roughly abusing her tits.

That was the first time. It was not the last... not even the last in that back seat.

__________________________________________________________________________________

She fingered her pussy as her 'Batman' fucked her no longer virginal ass. His fat cock going deeper and deeper, till with a loud wet slap, his hips met hers. And she jumped! Because a moment later his fat hanging balls swung into her wet pussy. "Ahnn!" She cried out, and batman grinned like a demon, smacked her ass harder and fucker her like the hero of justice he was! The two handed slaps of big booty justice! SMACK SMACK! Her pale cheeks were very quickly becoming very red, and she moaned out her first ever anal orgasm.

"F-f-fuck me Batman! Fuck my-aaah-ASS! Yes! God yes!!!" she almost screamed, and that was when the door opened up a few feet to their right. Two women stood there, one bending to see around the other, wide eyed! 

It was a woman dressed like catwoman, long purple catsuit and black mask. the other was robin, but he'd never seen a girl robin before... She had blonde hair parted on the right, and big blocky glasses instead of a actual mask. 

Charlie grinned, and stayed completely in character. "Don't worry! I'm curing this Citizen! Catwoman, I'll cure you later if I need to!" And he gave Serena's ass another hard smack. The catwoman's cheeks went bright red. A little boy in a batman outfit was fucking a thick redhead in the fitting rooom! Holy shit!

"Oh, oh ohhh BATMAN, YES! Cure my ass, CURE IT!!"

"Um... Can I get cured too?" Asked the robin?" She was biting her lip, face red and one gloved hand raised. That kid had a cock like a farm animal!

Serena gasped and her head whipped around! She had thought he was playing, but no! There were two women standing there in outfits! "Oh my god!" They stared at the scene, and 'Batman' just threw it into high gear. Serena's face twitched, one eye went half lidded as his cock hammered her ass! "G-g-g-get OUUUTT!!" She shrieked the words around a massive orgasm! Which just lead to Batman finally reaching his own. He grinned, gave her ass another hard smack, then held up his right hand.

"For Justice! Agh-aaaaH!" He shouted to the sky, but his impression broke and his normal young voice broke through half way through his orgasmic moan. His balls tightened up and exploded a flood of white cream into her thorouhgly abused ass. He bent over, fingers digging into her hips as he shuddered and his hips thrusted into her a last few times. Excess jism fell out from around his cock deep in her ass. The two women just kept watching, but they'd swapped places. 

The panicked catwoman was ducking back behind the more interested, and much shorter, robin. "Aces..." Said the robin, borrowing a line from her stage show. She wondered if her batman had a cock that big... Then, with a loud grunt, Charlie pulled out of Serena's ass. "Holy Fuck" "Oh my GOD!" The two women said as the massive tool came completely into view! Gouts of jism fell from the woman's gaping ass, and she leaned heavily on the counter, her face red, and tears welling in her eyes from shame, and orgasmic frenzy.

He looked from Serena, to the two women, to his cock. "Um..." He was post orgasmic and couldn't quite get up up the sheer gall to use the 'batvoice' "Sorry, could you give us a minute and uh... we'll get out of here...?" He gave them a hopeful nod. 

The robin took a step forward, her eyes glued to that fat cum drenched cock. It was amazing! But The catwoman grabbed her hard by the cape, and yanked her back through the door slamming it shut.

The couple decided it was time to get out of the park... they'd had enough fun for the day. And their antics had been more than enough to create a legend for years to cum.

A uncomfortable Serena wondered about stopping somewhere to buy a donut to sit on... Ow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I know I've got a solid idea for at least one more... maybe a fourth if there's demand! But honestly, I might pay wall it. Not for a lot, I just put a lot of time into these and wouldn't mind asking for a few bucks a month for more. So I hope I don't get too much hate for that. 
> 
> No matter what I'll always post some stuff for free. And I'll never take down anything I've already posted. And I have a fairly large library on reddit already...
> 
> Anyway! I hope you've all enjoyed this story and the life of Serena and Charlie! Comment and Criticism are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I've made a story with this title. My original is on reddit, but I didn't enjoy it as much. I always pictured this story with a younger male, and making him college age ruined a lot of the fun of it for me. Also I've gotten more experienced since then, so I think that helps too!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this! To be honest I'm wondering about setting up some way to monetize my writings, and thought about doing it with this story to start. But I enjoyed writing it so much I couldn't help but share the first two chapters for free! I might break down and post the third... but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
